finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero's Shield
.]] The Hero's Shield , also known as the Paladin Shield or Heroic Shield, is a recurring shield in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a high-rank shield that grants protection against status ailments and elemental damage or bonuses to stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Hero's Shield is the most powerful shield in the game, available only on the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions. It grants protection against all statuses and elements to the wearer, and also provides +16 Defense and +40 Evasion. It is found in the Lifespring Grotto. ''Final Fantasy III The Heroic Shield provides immunity to Petrify and Sleep, and can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Knight, and Dragoon job classes. It can be found in the Dwarven Hollows and bought in Amur for 3500 gil. The 3D version grants 9 Defense, 6 Magic Defense, and a +1 bonus to all stats. The NES version gives 10 Defense, 12 Magic Defense, and 12% Evasion. Final Fantasy IV The Hero's Shield is the best shield in the game and is only available in the ''Advance and Complete Collection remakes. It is dropped by the superboss Brachioraidos and grants absorption of all elements and a bonus of 15 to all stats. This armor is metallic. It is also the only universal shield in the game, equippable by anyone. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Hero's Shield is the best shield in the game and is only obtainable after defeating Omega in the Depths. It provides +10 Defense and Magic Defense, 10% Magic Evasion, 45% Evasion, and +5 to all other stats. In the smartphone release of the game, the shield is instead won from Lunar Leviathan. Final Fantasy VI The Paladin's Shield is the best shield in the game, with a Defense power only lower than the Tortoise Shield. It absorbs Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Holy-elemental damage and nullifies Poison, Wind, Earth, and Water-elemental damage. It also teaches Ultima at a rate of 1% per Magic AP, the only other method of learning Ultima besides the Ragnarok esper. The Paladin's Shield can only be obtained by "uncursing" the Cursed Shield, done by equipping it for 256 battles, which can be easily done by fighting Peepers. The Cursed Shield is found in Narshe in the World of Ruin. Kefka is also equipped with the Paladin's Shield during his battle against a red palette swap of Ifrit in Thamasa. Final Fantasy X Any of Tidus's shields can become the Paladin Shield if it has all the four elemental "Proof" abilities. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Heroic Shield is one of the best shields. It can only be obtained after the Gladiators' Hall is accessible, by fighting Ω Weapon. It provides 15 DEF, 45 EVA and immunity to all negative statues. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Hero's Shield is a level 99 shield that provides +73 Defense. It can be traded for at the shop for 31,920 gil, a Thunder Shield, and Eden's Scale x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hero's Shield appears as a level 100 Shield that provides +73 Defense and +20% Wall Rush HP Defense. It can be obtained by trading 180,320 gil, Thunder Shield, Master Shield, and Eden's Cuirass. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery it:Scudo eroico Category:Shields